


【本德Twins】蜜蜂幼稚園：我的哥哥哪有這麼暖

by chingching27



Series: 蜜蜂幼稚園 [2]
Category: bvb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>幼齡化設定</p>
    </blockquote>





	【本德Twins】蜜蜂幼稚園：我的哥哥哪有這麼暖

**Author's Note:**

> 幼齡化設定

一個陽光燦爛的週末下午，蜜蜂幼稚園的孩子們一如往常地聚在公園裡踢球，比賽結束後，Mario看著正在和對方球員交談的Lars，突然有感而發地問Sven：「Sven，你哥哥挺高冷的吧？」

『「高冷」？什麼意思？』Sven不懂，一旁的Marco和Mats眼睛裡也冒出問號。

「我最近看電視時學到的，意思就是高傲冷淡，不太理人那種樣子吧。」Mario解釋。

『哪會！』Sven聽完，立刻激烈反駁：『我哥哥最好了，你不信的話我去問他！！』

行動派的Sven丟下這句話後馬上跑走，徒留根本來不及制止的Mario以及一臉同情看著他的同伴們。

 

「早就叫你不要跟Sven說他哥哥壞話了，你真是學不乖啊。」Mats用腳踢起球抱在懷中，對Mario搖搖頭。

「我沒有說Lars壞話啊，我只是說他好像有點高冷....」Mario微弱的辯解著。

Marco也搖搖頭：『Sven心裡的Lars是溫柔甜暖又貼心呵護弟弟的好哥哥，跟這敘述相反的話對Sven來說都是壞話，還用了「高傲」這形容詞？嘖嘖....』Marco裝模作樣的嘆氣，搞得Mario更加緊張。

「Marco，如果等下Lars來揍我的話，你要幫我啊！」Mario求救地看著Marco。

「Lars不會揍你的啦，他不喜歡暴力，也最討厭你跟Sven打架，不可能會做出不良示範的，他只會....」Marco的話還沒說完，Sven呼喚Lars的聲音讓他斷了句子。

 

看到Sven跑到身邊，Lars很快終止了和別人的談話：「怎麼了Sven？」

『Mario說你很高冷。』Sven言簡意賅的複述了Mario的話，一臉不服：『Mario亂講對不對？哥哥最好了對不對？』

「Mario說我很高冷啊....」Lars回頭眺望站在一段距離外的Mario，接收到Lars眼神的Mario默默的往Marco身邊移動，想爭取一點保護卻撲了空，他轉頭一看，發現同時Marco也正悄悄往Mats背後尋求掩護。

真是大難臨頭各自飛啊，Mats憋著笑想。Marco在Mario哀怨的拉住他的手腕時，才一臉歉疚的牽住Mario的手，拉往自己身側，同時安撫的摸摸Mario的頭。

 

轉回來看著Sven等待解答的神情，Lars笑得甜甜的說：「當然是亂講的。Sven會覺得我高冷嗎？」

『不會啊，哥哥最溫暖了。』Sven揚起下巴，得意地回答：『哥哥愛我。』

「對呀。」Lars眼睛都笑得彎成月，他伸出右手摟住Sven，右臉貼上Sven的臉頰，輕輕蹭了蹭，順勢牽起Sven的手，往自己的球隊方向走回去。

『Mario亂講話，我可以打他嗎？』Sven一臉期待的看著Lars，Lars搖頭：「不行，Sven不是說要當乖寶寶嗎？」

 

有些失望的Sven在經過Mario身旁時，對他扮了個鬼臉，永遠禁不起激的Mario立刻扮了個更醜的鬼臉回敬，在即將演變成鬼臉大戰前，Mats制止了他們的行為。

「好了Mario，去把你的球收一收，太陽快下山了。」Mats指示。

『喂Mario，Lars說他最溫暖了，你剛是亂講的！』Sven趾高氣昂的說。

偷瞄了眼沒什麼表情，只是淡淡看著自己的Lars，再想起剛剛Mats和Marco的警告，Mario把原先想要吵架的話都吞了回去，有氣無力地回答：「喔，你覺得是就是吧....Marco我們回家了。」

 

覺得自己成功證明了真理的Sven洋洋得意，回家的路上迎著夕陽，和Lars愉快地哼起了歌。

 

Lars最好了。

我的哥哥全世界最溫暖。

一點都不高冷，哼。


End file.
